Make Or Brake
by CaZWes
Summary: What if? A question we all ask ourselves sometimes. Let's see how our favourite number one hyperactive knucklehead fairs when he asks himself that?


,5 ** _AU: Well this is my first story , its bound to have grammar mistakes and a lil plot ones too , but i hope to improve over time (•-•)_**

 ** _Summary: What if ? What if Naruto decided no more , no more dobe , no more mask , no more horseplay and just be ...himself_**

LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

Chapter 1 : Why ?

NarutoPOV

Today was weird. Seriously weird . Firstly I woke up this morning with my house trashed , and no , I didn't do it...this time. It was probably some villagers looking to break the "demon" . Till this day I stil don't know what they mean by that. Anyways , continuing , I was late for the Academy got scolded for that . I was even accused of thievery , like dafuq ? On the way to the Academy i felt the glares of the villagers. Their penetrating stares laced on me as if I'm just kicked a puppy...probably not the best comparison. Was it something i did ? Cause I'm a orphan ? It couldn't be that , because there are plenty of orphans because of the Kyuubi Attack , and the villagers seem to actually treat them in high regards. I probably shouldnt be thinking about it too much , don't wanna turn into a emo like Sasuke now do I ?

Normal POV

The class in the seemed to be normal today , accept for one tiny fact . Our lil blonde rascal isnt jumping around as usual , in fact Naruto didnt even complain one bit when Iruka asked them to go over some textbook work in class .

'Seems like Naruto has been thinking a lot' thought Iruka. While that normally wouldnt bother him seeing as it kept Naruto out of his hair for a while , what bothered Iruka was that Naruto hasn't responded to any comment today , even the nasty ones. If anything it seemed like the blonde looked a little sad. Iruka then asked Naruto to stay after school so he can talk to him

That afternoon

'Playgrounds cleared out quicker then usual' noted the brooding blonde.

Of course they did. The Genin Exams were were comming up in the next month and most children wanted to get that extra training in.

A cough interupted Naruto from his thoughts and he turned around to see Iruka standing behind him. Naruto quickly put up a grin , not his usual foxy one, a tired strained one.

"What's up Iruka-sensei?" greeted Naruto and quickly followed up :"How come I'm kept behind , I didn't do anything?"

'Yet' thought Iruka. Noting the look in the blondes eyes . It wasn't sad as he assumed . It was the look of someone who is tired , lost...confused.

This came as a surprise to Iruka . Naruto , the blonde ball of energy and enthusiasum was tired , but of what ?

" I know Naruto." responded the chunin " I just happend to notice something today , something that bothered me. "

Naruto had a look of confusion on his face "And what's that sensei?" asked Naruto , hoping his quiet behaviour today didnt send of alarm bells.

Iruka sighed , not knowing exactly how he was going to adress him on it " I saw you werent yourself" , damn that sounded so dumb to him.

'Shit' cursed Naruto inwardly .

But then he thought about it . Out of everybody in the whole village Iruka is closest to him. Sure there was the Oldman and the Ichiraku family , but Iruka has always been there for him. ' I wonder why ' thought the blonde .

In return to Iruka's statement Naruto then sighed and his grin dropped of his face making him look like how he felt , tired , tired of the hate , the ridicule , the glares , the wispers , the vandilsim...his life .

"Hehe , guess I even cant hide my emotions from you sensei " he responded with a mirthless chuckle .

Iruka saw the change , how could he not ? In all the years of knowing the academy student , this is the first time Iruka saw this side if him . But Iruka knew this day would come , where Naruto will either rise with new determinatiom or crumble umder the hate , it all depends on what he was going to say.

"Look Naruto," started Iruka " I know you dont usually let others see what you're feeling , but even you need to have someone to vent this your problems on ."

"..." Naruto seemed surprised by Iruka's words , how could he not ?

"Let that someone be me" continued Iruka"Fourth Hokage's head tonight at 7 p.m ."

To Naruto it sounded more like a question then a demand.

Iruka searched Naruto's face for a response , anything .

Naruto sighed again "Fine , I'll meet you there sensei " He didn't agree to it directly , but he didn't say no either .

The scarred chunin nodded , happy with the outcome.

"Good , now run along home , i bet you're tired. "

No , not really , but i stood up from my seat and walked towards the door.

" I'll see you later sensei "

Iruka humed in confirmation continuing with whatever he has left to do.

Naruto POV

On the road home

Naruto's head was swirling with different thoughts . Why was Iruka doing this ? Did he really need it ?

Yes, he did

He trudged down the last stretch of road to his apartment , not really feeling the need to move faster at all.

When he finally got to his door , i rumaged through his pockets for his keys. Finally getting in and noticed the still trashed condition it was in .

A reminder of what he has been subjected to in this village. He should hate village right? But he just , couldn't . Its not like every single person hates him and besides this is the place he was born and more importantly , his precious people lived here .

After he cleaned his apartment , which took him 1 hour , he dicided on a lunch then a shower

 ** _A lil while later_**

Lying on his bed with his new clothes on. Actually not new . Old man Hokage bought them for me for my birthday last year , thankfully i didn't hit my growth spurt yet so they still fit

The outfit consisted of a black ANBU pants , a fishnet vest , a black t-shirt with a Uzumaki swirl on the stomach in orange , and a sunset orange sleeveles jacket


End file.
